User blog:Tuparman/FNaTL Model Stuff
Stuff I do with FNaTL models. All done in Blender, some textures may be made in GIMP. If you want to see a certain scene, or see a certain OC brought into the third dimension, make sure it won't require modeling new complex parts not found in the games. Click images to see full size. Rules for requesting You may not have any more than three requests at a time. Your request must include all important details, and if it is an OC, it must have a name. Don't forget this is YOUR request, so don't make me make up most of the details. If any details are poorly explained, they will be ignored. Any OC request WILL require a reference or a base type of tubbybot. Your request may only include parts found in the FNaTL games, with optional extra simple parts. Complex parts found outside of the games may not be included. Breaking one of these rules will result in your current request being denied. Main= Time For Teletubbies! http://i.imgur.com/YjU1Pv7.png?1.png http://i.imgur.com/GVWSqXT.png?1.png Prototype Endoskeleton. (Old) http://i.imgur.com/gtIVCHs.png?1.png 2.0 Endoskeleton. (Old) http://i.imgur.com/S5KZSZK.png?1.png 1.0 Endoskeleton. (Old) http://i.imgur.com/CjDDeUF.png?1.png Original Endoskeleton. (Old) http://i.imgur.com/1M6dCpU.png http://i.imgur.com/FdcETLm.png Official Po Model. http://i.imgur.com/NGNRjFf.png http://i.imgur.com/0tXpooN.png Official Tinky Winky Model. http://i.imgur.com/yTAoHMj.png?1.png The Original Tubbyland. http://i.imgur.com/IbDjG7P.gif?1.gif Funtubbybot Po Jumpscare. http://i.imgur.com/Dmh6YLI.gif?1.gif Funtubbybots Performing. http://i.imgur.com/85wcEb3.png?1.png po's antenna x dipsy's antenna best ship v1 http://i.imgur.com/5ojEvL3.png?1.png po's antenna x dipsy's antenna best ship low poly http://i.imgur.com/v8nbZPC.png?1.png po's antenna x dipsy's antenna best ship 2.0 http://i.imgur.com/EqTnogi.png?1.png po's antenna x dipsy's antenna best ship adventure http://i.imgur.com/wtAkEqF.png?1.png po's antenna x dipsy's antenna best ship funtime http://i.imgur.com/5meVBYV.png TRINKGERRED http://i.imgur.com/byDtIIo.png?1.png Endoskeleton Lineup recreation. http://i.imgur.com/GKpxHyr.png?1.png The First Tubbybots. http://i.imgur.com/9WfnhbB.png?1.png Fixed V1s. http://i.imgur.com/VR4Twj1.png?1.png The 2.0 Tubbybots. http://i.imgur.com/pmYB3Dr.png?1.png PTLD-93 and the Prototypes. http://i.imgur.com/JLGiOWe.png?1.png Fixed Prototypes. http://i.imgur.com/L9rxFyf.png?1.png The Old Pos. http://i.imgur.com/SINdllH.png?1.png The Noo-Noos. http://i.imgur.com/61ksJwo.png?1.png The Original. http://i.imgur.com/GasmqMB.png?1.png Decimated. http://i.imgur.com/hrVGaFt.png?1.png The Plushes. http://i.imgur.com/V8Lpvtg.png?1.png The Beta Tubbybots. http://i.imgur.com/rQb9BjJ.png?1.png Fixed Beta Tubbybots. http://i.imgur.com/ahA5w8H.gif?1.gif Employee #3. http://i.imgur.com/6a61Mvi.png?1.png FNaTL 2 Office. http://i.imgur.com/NYAoLtr.png?1.png The Dongers. http://i.imgur.com/zD7cl7f.png?1.png NO-NO VS YES-YES http://i.imgur.com/IJvYFN7.png?1.png THE MILKDUD MAN http://i.imgur.com/CeUPB3Q.png?1.png chat logger pls http://i.imgur.com/dqcV7l2.png?1.png The PigZapper. http://i.imgur.com/Qqe4RJg.png?1.png Reboot Noo-Noo. http://i.imgur.com/lrjVwcJ.png?1.png ew http://i.imgur.com/orXST8Z.png?1.png get fucked http://i.imgur.com/UmjYx1r.png?1.png The Adventures meet their origins. http://i.imgur.com/Nh5CFZN.png?1.png PTLD-93 riding Noo-Noo recreation. http://i.imgur.com/5XLjd54.png?1.png FNaTL 4 Po and Noo-Noo (based on my very old concept art). |-|Requests= http://i.imgur.com/OvAhP5o.png?1.png Clusterbot, requested by Mr.Cowhat77. (Old) http://i.imgur.com/UphTDoM.png?1.png Clusterbot transparent. (Old) http://i.imgur.com/1tS8RY3.png?1.png Pip, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. (Old) http://i.imgur.com/AWL5BxR.png?1.png Pip transparent. (Old) http://i.imgur.com/6RedDlT.png?1.png Mutation, requested by Mr.Cowhat77. (Old) http://i.imgur.com/QY6YiZG.png?1.png Mutation transparent. (Old) http://i.imgur.com/Ku1mmWe.png?1.png Remade Pip. http://i.imgur.com/G3yR5oT.png?1.png Remade Mutation. http://i.imgur.com/Se2bZ7e.png?1.png The Fourmare, requested by PTLD. http://i.imgur.com/o6pu3Ua.png?1.png Hector, requested by Mr.Cowhat77. http://i.imgur.com/Ec2i3uC.png?1.png Steve, requested by PTLD. http://i.imgur.com/9p3GooG.png?1.png Patient 1, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. http://i.imgur.com/9R8JGLU.png?1.png Adriel, requested by Amazing gassy poop231. http://i.imgur.com/2zLcVoE.png?1.png Traplock, requested by Tina.g.sherwin. http://i.imgur.com/5i1fkGc.png?1.png Nightmare PTLD-93, requested Nat García. http://i.imgur.com/aAGodeS.png?1.png Shattered Po, requested by Mr.Cowhat77. http://i.imgur.com/wbKDmR3.png?1.png Cadet, Suna, and Sine P. requested by Po V2. http://i.imgur.com/sqqg0lU.png?1.png Slendytubbies 2 Po FNaTLfied, requested by NicolasCipherTubbyBros. http://i.imgur.com/xQ89ROY.png?1.png Shit with the Po model, requested by ThePaupepa. http://i.imgur.com/95vsfmd.png?1.png Noo-Noo Plush army, requested by Jeffrey Penguin. http://i.imgur.com/m9mNS83.png?1.png The Tattered, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. http://i.imgur.com/HbWueNs.png?1.png "FNaTL 4" Old Po, Decimated, and Noo-Noo concepts, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. http://i.imgur.com/F1t7UUp.png?1.png "FNaTL 4" Prototype Po, Prototype Dipsy, and Prototype Tinky Winky concepts, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. http://i.imgur.com/qP2XVYh.png?1.png "FNaTL 4" Prototype Laa-Laa, PTLD-93, and Original concepts, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. http://i.imgur.com/OCjV4fU.png?1.png "FNaTL 4" Precursor Po, Precursor Dipsy, and Precursor Tinky Winky concepts, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. http://i.imgur.com/vdTjhAJ.png?1.png "FNaTL 4" Precursor Laa-Laa and Eye Monitor concepts, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. http://i.imgur.com/viMXx9c.png?1.png "FNaTL 5" Busthound Po, Busthound Dipsy, and Busthound Tinky Winky concepts, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. http://i.imgur.com/y5dFI21.png?1.png "FNaTL 5" Busthound Laa-Laa, Busthound Noo-Noo, and Mairetta concepts, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. http://i.imgur.com/n4A4blL.png?1.png "FNaTL 5" Prancer, Luulxed, and Muzzlemaw concepts, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. http://i.imgur.com/P6Ecphw.png?1.png "FNaTL 5" Old Po, Decimated, and Noo-Noo concepts requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. http://i.imgur.com/ENmm8kX.png?1.png "FNaTL 5" Prototype Po, Prototype Dipsy, and Prototype Tinky Winky concepts, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. http://i.imgur.com/zfxV8gZ.png?1.png "FNaTL 5" Prototype Laa-Laa, PTLD-93, and Mr. Gamebreaker concepts, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. http://i.imgur.com/VOMHhj7.png?1.png "FNaTL 5" Prototype Noo-Noo, Prototype Decimated, and Original concepts, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. http://i.imgur.com/b4yBTZK.png?1.png "FNaTL 5" Wrenchergut and Eye Monitor concepts, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. http://i.imgur.com/0fhxOnj.png?1.png Beta tubbybots meeting PTLD-93, requested by ThePaupepa. READ EVERYTHING BEFORE REQUESTING ANYTHING Category:Blog posts